


EPISODE EIGHT: "Everyone Hates Me"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 8, F/F, F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, but she deserves More, carly rae jepsen babey, fuuuuuck bryyyan, honestly i'm so proud of clip 5, honestly someone give sandy a hug, i know she's already been given one, use of the d slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: What They Say You Are





	1. CLIP ONE: "What They Say You Are"

**SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 10TH, 11:43**

 

INT. SANDY’S BEDROOM

 

SANDY paces back and forth, with a bruise on her right cheek, repeatedly calling BRYAN on her phone, but getting no answer, the dial tone playing loudly.

 

She stops walking and calling and angrily texts him “ANSWER”, as JAKE knocks on her window, smiling awkwardly.

 

She opens the window, and before JAKE can come in, she speaks quickly.

 

SANDY  
Have you talked to him?

 

JAKE groans as he climbs in.

 

JAKE  
Yeah.

 

He lands in front of her.

 

SANDY  
Well, what did he say?

 

JAKE chuckles awkwardly as he turns away, taking his coat off.

 

SANDY  
Jake?

 

JAKE  
Let’s sit down first, yeah?

 

SANDY  
Why?

 

JAKE sits down on her bed and fiddle with the duvet, and she sits beside him, bouncing her leg, staring at him intensely.

 

JAKE  
Um… Uh…

 

SANDY  
Did… Did he hurt himself?

 

JAKE  
God, no! Why would you think that?

 

SANDY hesitates.

 

SANDY  
Just wondering.

 

JAKE  
Well… He’s not exactly over the moon about all this.

 

SANDY  
Well shit, I could’ve figured that out myself!

 

She stands up.

 

SANDY  
I mean, he has to let me talk to him! He has to let me explain!

 

JAKE  
Explain what? That you’re a les--

 

SANDY  
I’m not!

 

JAKE  
Okay… Bi or--

 

SANDY  
I don’t know! Okay?! I don’t… I don’t know anymore.

 

She sits down again, and JAKE puts his arm around her.

 

JAKE  
Um… Maybe he just needs some space?

 

SANDY  
Wow, astute observation.

 

There’s a pause, as he moves away from her.

 

SANDY  
How did people even find out?

 

JAKE  
The whole school is talking about it.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, but how are they talking about it? How could the team or Bryan know? 

 

JAKE  
Rory… 

 

SANDY  
But I didn’t tell her!

 

JAKE  
Guy Rory.

 

SANDY  
Oh… But he didn’t remember, how could… 

 

JAKE  
He didn’t remember, someone else told him apparently.

 

SANDY  
And they just believed him?!

 

JAKE  
Well, it’s true!

 

SANDY covers her face and take a deep breath, pausing.

 

SANDY  
I don’t understand how he can believe a rumour about me without even talking to me about it… 

 

JAKE  
He said he sort of knew about it already… Not the kiss thing, but… He had suspicions about you. Before you even joined the club, he sort of…

 

SANDY’s phone buzzes and she gets a text from BRYAN saying “We can’t talk now”.

 

JAKE  
Is it Bryan?

 

SANDY starts to pace again, tightening her ponytail and frantically sending “LET ME EXPLAIN”.

 

She starts to cry as BRYAN sends her “If I see you now, I’ll just say things I regret, so I’ll call you when I’m ready to hear why you chose to fuck up your life and everything that was good between us.”

 

She sobs as he sends her another text saying “If you are what they say you are, then I don’t think I’ll ever be happy again.”

 

She drops her phone and sobs into her hands, and JAKE stands up and hugs her, letting her bury her head in his chest.

 

JAKE  
It’ll be okay… 

 

She looks up at him and shakes her head, and he pulls her into a proper hug. As she sobs into his shoulder, he stares at the phone on the ground, looking conflicted.

 

JAKE  
It’ll be okay.

 

He pats her head as _“Idle” by Spooky Black_ starts to play.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Ruins Your Entire Life"

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 12TH, 10:55**

 

The song continues over opening shots of outside the school, and shots of through the windows of classrooms.

 

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE

 

SANDY walks into the school, a hoodie on under her blazer, the hood up. She’s completely alone.

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

She walks down a crowded hallway, and sees BRYAN, RORY and JAKE talking together.

 

She stops and watches as they laugh. She sighs. JAKE looks at her and smiles awkwardly.

 

RORY and BRYAN walk off together, JAKE looking back at SANDY before following them into the crowd.

 

LIZ and ESTHER walk through the crowd, towards her and pull her to the side, as to not get in others’ way.

 

The music stops as ESTHER hugs SANDY.

 

SANDY  
What are you doing?

 

ESTHER  
Comforting you?

 

SANDY  
But… What about the whole…

 

ESTHER  
Being outed is one of the worst things that can happen to someone. You’re my friend. Being there for you is more important than… the whole…

 

There’s an awkward pause as SANDY gratefully nods.

 

LIZ  
So, how are you doing?

 

SANDY  
Fine, I guess.

 

LIZ  
Good! If I were in your situation, I would be a  _ mess.  _

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
I overheard some people saying that it was Sophie who told everyone about it, because she was outside taking a piss at the same time, but she said she wasn’t taking a piss, she was just going for a walk, but like…

 

SANDY  
Thanks, I guess. [to ESTHER] Has anyone said anything to you about it?

 

ESTHER  
Nothing I can’t handle.

 

LIZ  
A lot of people are saying you’re slutty or that Esther’s turning you or that Bryan’s your beard and he’s gay too or that--

 

ESTHER  
Thank you, Liz!

 

LIZ  
I’m just saying…

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
There’s a rumour going around that people have started to blacklist you… Well, both of you, but mostly Sandy.

 

SANDY  
What does that even mean?

 

LIZ  
I’m not really sure either, but Lisa McGettigan from the year above us got blacklisted last year and they cut her entire ponytail off.

 

SANDY clutches her ponytail.

 

ESTHER  
You’re not helping, Liz.

 

LIZ  
I’m just saying what I’ve heard!

 

SANDY nervously braids part of her hair as SOPHIE walks up to them, grinning.

 

SOPHIE  
Good job, Esther! You actually got her to come out!

 

SANDY  
Excuse me?

 

SOPHIE  
Excuse you for what? You’ve done so much already.

 

ESTHER  
[sarcastically] Wow, you’re really charming, aren’t you?

 

SOPHIE  
Aw, that is so sweet. You're defending your girlfriend! But be careful, because Sandy isn’t that sweet, okay? Just wait until she ruins your entire life. You wouldn’t be charming either, if it happened to you.

 

LIZ  
That doesn’t make much sense.

 

SOPHIE  
Talk to me when you learn to kick a ball.

 

She walks away, LIZ, ESTHER and SANDY all looking different levels of dejected.

 

LIZ  
I thought she would’ve forgotten that by now… Wait, what did she mean? Were you and Sophie friends?

 

ESTHER  
They were a bit more than friends.

 

SANDY  
It was a long time ago!

 

LIZ  
And what did she mean by “ruins your entire life”?

 

SANDY  
I don’t know.

 

LIZ  
There must’ve been something!

 

SANDY  
[yells] She probably just said it to create more drama!

 

There’s a pause, as the others are surprised.

 

LIZ  
[taken aback] Okay, sorry.

 

SANDY pauses, staring at the wall behind the others.

 

SANDY  
I don’t feel well, I’m gonna go home.

 

ESTHER  
Do you want me to take you to the nurse?

 

SANDY  
No! I mean, um, thanks, but… I’m just gonna head.

 

She walks away.

 

ESTHER  
Hope you feel better soon!

 

People around her snicker and whisper.

 

LIZ  
Shut up!

 

SANDY pulls her hood over her head, sighing, as the girls disappearing into the crowd. 

 

She’s alone again.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Some Dickheads From The Football Team"

**TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 13TH, 17:03**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

SANDY enters the room, texting on her phone, and takes off her coat and hangs it up, still texting.

 

She sends “but how long do you think it’ll take until he wants to talk to me?” to JAKE.

 

She sits down on the sofa as JAKE texts her “I don’t know, Sandy.”

 

She texts him back “but it seems like he’s just as mad at me as he was before. what does he say?”

 

He texts her back “He hasn’t talked about you.”

 

She sighs as she leans back on the sofa, looking over into the kitchen, where she sees MS NEUMAN standing there, watching her.

 

SANDY  
Jesus, what’re you doing here?

 

MS NEUMAN  
What do you think I’m doing here?

 

SANDY doesn’t respond.

 

MS NEUMAN  
I got a call from the school because you were in a fight! That’s why I’m here!

 

SANDY  
It’s fine, it was just… a one time thing. It doesn’t even matter.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Yes, it does! Because I come home and you haven’t even passed your maths mock exam! Not even close!

 

SANDY  
That’s not even a real exam, it doesn’t count.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Sandra. What happened with that fight?

 

SANDY  
Nothing! There were just some guys that attacked me.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Just like that? Unprovoked?

 

SANDY  
Yeah!

 

MS NEUMAN  
Sandy… Talk to me…

 

SANDY gets up to leave.

 

SANDY  
They were just some dickheads from the football team!

 

MS NEUMAN stops SANDY from leaving by pulling her back and holding her there.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Sandra.

 

SANDY shakes her off and stays there.

 

SANDY  
Mother.

 

MS NEUMAN  
We need to have this conversation--

 

SANDY  
I can’t!

 

MS NEUMAN  
We have to talk about things!

 

SANDY  
No! We don’t! You can’t just disappear for 99% of the year and then suddenly start messing with my life!

 

MS NEUMAN  
Sandy--

 

SANDY  
It doesn’t work like that!

 

MS NEUMAN  
I just want to help you!

 

SANDY  
Jesus, Mum, if you want to help me, stop yelling at me! The whole schools thinks I’m a dyke, Bryan won’t even speak to me, he hates me. Fuck, everyone hates me, and I have pretty much nothing left that makes me happy! So the last thing I need is for you to come home and yell at me about it!

 

There’s a pause, as MS NEUMAN takes it all in and SANDY stays still in shock of what she said.

 

MS NEUMAN  
Are you dating Bryan? _Bryan_ -Bryan? But Bryan is--

 

SANDY  
Is that really what you’re focusing on right now?!

 

She groans and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

MS NEUMAN stares after her, shaking her head.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Boy Problems"

**WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 14TH, 15:19**

 

INT. DRAMA CLASSROOM

 

ESTHER and SANDY sit at two different tables, talking to each other as the scene opens.

 

ESTHER  
Don’t you think the other girls are… like, really removed from Earth? Like, Rori’s on her pink, fluffy cloud of love, and Bryanna just… She’s not on our human level.

 

She laughs as SANDY stares out the window, watching BRYAN and JAKE walk past outside.

 

ESTHER  
And Liz is just so obsessed with this club. It’s her whole life, and it’s only gonna be in her life for three more years.

 

She pauses as BRYAN and JAKE puts their arms around each other.

 

ESTHER  
I mean, I love this club, I love theatre and friendship, but… I don’t get why everyone - especially her - is so obsessed with it.

 

There’s a pause. She looks at SANDY, who obviously isn’t listening.

 

ESTHER  
But it is nice, though, don’t you think?

 

SANDY doesn’t answer. ESTHER sighs.

 

ESTHER  
You still haven’t heard anything from him?

 

SANDY looks at her and shakes her head.

 

ESTHER  
You know you don’t have to wait until he’s “ready” to talk, or whatever? You have the right to say what you want to say, when you want to say it.

 

SANDY nods, clearly not cheered up by this, and ESTHER smiles, a plan clearly forming in her head.

 

ESTHER  
Do you know what always makes me feel better when I’m sad?

 

SANDY looks at her with raised eyebrows.

 

ESTHER  
First things first, you have to promise you won’t make fun of me.

 

SANDY  
[laughing slightly] Yeah?

 

ESTHER  
Seriously. This could make or break my very important reputation.

 

There’s a pause. ESTHER bursts out laughing.

 

ESTHER  
I’m kidding, come here.

 

SANDY looks around nervously.

 

ESTHER  
Sandy. I’m doing this as your friend, not your… Please?

 

SANDY walks over and sits next to ESTHER, as ESTHER pulls out her phone and a pair of earbuds.

 

She puts one in SANDY’s ear and one in her own, as the opening to _“Boy Problems” by Carly Rae Jepsen_ plays.

 

ESTHER  
If this song doesn’t put you in a better mood, nothing will.

 

SANDY  
What song is this?

 

ESTHER  
A bop!

 

ESTHER starts to dance sitting down, making SANDY laugh, as she starts to sing to her.

 

ESTHER  
_ "If you're gonna go then go" _ __   
_ She said to me on the phone _ __   
_ "So tired of hearing all your boy problems _ __   
_ If you're gonna stay then stay _ __   
_ He's not gonna change anyway _ __   
_ So tired of hearing all your boy problems" _ __   
  


SANDY starts to dance along, mumbling some lyrics along with her.

 

ESTHER __   
_ And I know that she's right _ __   
_ And I should not be offended _ __   
_ Yeah, I know what it looks like from the outside _ __   
_ I know that she's right _ __   
_ And I should not be offended _ _   
_ __ Yeah, I know what it looks like from the outside, from the--

 

She’s cut off by RORI and LIZ storming in, slamming the door behind them.

 

SANDY jumps so hard that the earbuds are ripped out, and the music stops, as she runs back to her old seat.

 

JAMES enters, looking stressed as RORI groans.

 

JAMES  
Rori, please, just listen to me!

 

Before RORI can say anything, LIZ speaks.

 

LIZ  
She doesn’t want to hear it. Leave her alone.

 

RORI  
Maybe we should--

 

LIZ  
No! Listen, Jason--

 

JAMES  
It’s James.

 

LIZ  
Uh huh. She isn't interested in hearing your lame, misogynistic excuses. Now go and sulk, or whatever it is you do.

 

JAMES  
I actually want to hear what Rori has to say about this.

 

There’s a pause as everyone looks at RORI, who looks surprised.

 

RORI  
Um… Just… Just go.

 

JAMES nods, and walks out.

 

LIZ  
And don’t bother coming back!

 

There’s another pause, as ESTHER and SANDY look at each other like “what the fuck”.

 

RORI  
Why did you call him Jason?

 

LIZ  
It’s a technique Brianna taught me. Well, she didn’t  _ teach  _ me, I don’t think she has the power to do that, but I got the idea from her. 

 

RORI  
Oh. Okay.

 

RORI sits down, as LIZ remains standing.

 

LIZ  
So? Are you impressed?

 

SANDY  
Between this and Carly Rae Jepsen, I’m in a state of shock.

 

RORI and LIZ look confused at the mention of Carly Rae.

 

ESTHER  
[laughing] Was that a joke? A little joke, huh? That’s good! It’s a good sign!

 

There’s a pause as ESTHER’s laugh trails off.

 

LIZ  
This meeting needs to be rescheduled, after  _ that  _ interruption. Here, tomorrow, same time. Rori, tell Brianna.

 

RORI  
Oh, she’s allowed to come now?

 

LIZ groans and storms out, slamming the door behind her, ending the clip.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Inherently Political"

**THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 15TH, 15:09**

 

INT. DRAMA CLASSROOM

 

ESTHER, RORI, BRIANNA and SANDY all sit around a table, RORI picking apart a bun.

 

RORI  
Do you guys want any of this?

 

BRIANNA shakes her head.

 

ESTHER  
No.

 

RORI looks at SANDY expectantly, and she shrugs.

 

RORI  
I’ll take off the wrapper for you and everything!

 

She takes the wrapper off of the bun and slides it at SANDY.

 

BRIANNA  
[chuckling] Now she’s naked.

 

ESTHER snorts, as LIZ enters, looking extremely worried.

 

RORI  
Look, is this meeting gonna take long? I just… I have somewhere I need to be and--

 

LIZ  
No, it won’t.

 

She puts her coat on the back of a chair and sits down.

 

LIZ  
Now, as we all know, there was… an incident involving Esther and Sandy at the Halloween party. Quite a few people are upset with them, people have blacklisted them from parties.

 

ESTHER  
Elizabeth.

 

LIZ  
[ignoring her] I got… an unpleasant call from an unknown girl yesterday, saying that we were all blacklisted from all parties as long as they’re in the club.

 

ESTHER laughs.

 

ESTHER  
That is… Wow.

 

LIZ  
You can laugh, but this is actually very serious. Last year--

 

ESTHER  
This isn’t serious. It’s just not going to parties, it’s not a big deal. We could be getting death threats.

 

SANDY  
It might not be a big deal for you, but it is for me.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
I mean… There are other things that could happen, like people cutting our hair off, or throw us in the ocean! I’ve heard about a lot of people going way too far.

 

BRIANNA  
Well, they can try.

 

LIZ  
We have to talk about this seriously! With no jokes! It’s unfair that we’ll lose all of our popularity just because Sandy was slutty!

 

SANDY rolls her eyes as she slumps in her seat.

 

BRIANNA  
You know, it’s really interesting that you call yourself a feminist, and yet you always call other girls slutty.

 

LIZ  
I… That’s not true. I think, um, Boy Rory’s really slutty for always trying to flirt with everyone! It’s unfair that he doesn’t get treated badly for it. But it’s not my fault that that’s the way the world works!

 

BRIANNA  
Rory doesn’t have that reputation because he doesn’t go around calling other guys sluts.

 

ESTHER  
And I think it’s… Well, it’s  _ something  _ that you call Sandy slutty because she kissed me. If she kissed a guy, you would be all for it, probably.

 

LIZ  
That’s not true! You two need to stop yelling at me, because I’m not even finished what I have to say! That’s not the only reason people say Sandy’s slutty. There’s more.

 

SANDY  
Liz, please stop.

 

LIZ  
They deserve to know! This isn’t the first time Sandy’s ruined a relationship.

 

SANDY  
That was between me and Sophie.

 

LIZ  
It’s not that simple, Sandy. Because Sophie told Tara and the other girls. What you’ve done, it affects all of us, as girls.

 

There’s a pause as SANDY puts her head in her hands.

 

RORI  
Okay, I’m really fucking confused.

 

Throughout LIZ’s speech, it cuts between shots of the girls talking, and old clips of SOPHIE, SANDY and SOPHIE’S BOYFRIEND, whose face we never see, just hanging out and having fun.

 

LIZ  
Sandy used to be best friends with Sophie Kennedy - you know, from the football team? Well, in Year 9, Sophie got a boyfriend. They were really in love and were, like, one of the school’s OTPs. Everyone thought so. Their parents were already planning the wedding. I’m exaggerating, obviously, but you understand.

 

She pauses, as a clip plays of SOPHIE and HER BOYFRIEND kissing, with SANDY laughing in the background.

 

LIZ  
But he started acting weird in the Spring of Year 10. He was dismissive and rude and didn’t answer her texts or Snapchats or anything. Sophie got really sad, of course, and Sandy was there for her, comforting her, pretending nothing was wrong. But she knew why he was acting so strange. Because Sandy was seeing him behind Sophie’s back.

 

A clip of SANDY and SOPHIE’S BOYFRIEND kissing plays. THE BOYFRIEND turns to the camera and we see his face.

 

LIZ  
That boy was Bryan.

 

There’s a pause.

 

ESTHER  
But… you kissed Sophie?

 

LIZ  
She  _ what _ ?

 

SANDY  
That… It was the night before she and Bryan broke up, I…

 

Her voice breaks and there’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
Well, you only have yourself to blame for this whole situation. Because it’s pretty fucked up to steal your best friend’s boyfriend.

 

SANDY  
I didn’t steal him, he… He didn’t really give me a choice in the matter. I didn’t want him, I…

 

The realisation hits her.

 

SANDY  
I never wanted him.

 

RORI  
And you… You can’t  _ steal  _ a person.

 

LIZ  
Well, do you really want a friend who hooks up with someone even though “she doesn’t want to”?

 

SANDY  
Why did you put quotation marks there?

 

LIZ  
It just sounds weird that you dated him for so long when you didn’t want to. You must have liked him at least a little bit.

 

SANDY hesitates, blinking rapidly to stop herself from crying.

 

ESTHER  
Compulsory heterosexuality.

 

LIZ  
What?

 

ESTHER  
It’s called compulsory heterosexuality. When you’re gay or a lesbian and you force yourself to like someone to make it look like you’re straight. I… At least, I think that’s what Sandy went through.

 

LIZ  
But why would you want to look straight? Why not just come out? I mean, it’s 2018, for God’s sake.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, and we’re still being killed for existing.

 

LIZ  
No need to get so political, I--

 

ESTHER  
Our identities are inherently political, we don’t have a choice in the matter. Just because you live in your perfect white, blonde haired, blue eyed, Barbie doll, upper middle class world, where you can be a total dick and not have to face the consequences? Doesn’t mean the whole world it like that.

 

LIZ  
[disgusted] That might be how it works in your Jewish lesbo world, but sometimes sluts are just sluts!

 

ESTHER  
I can’t listen to this shit anymore.

 

ESTHER grabs her coat and storms out of the room. BRIANNA stands up and begins to put on her coat.

 

LIZ  
Where are you going?

 

BRIANNA  
You think I’m gonna sit here and listen to your homophobic, racist ass? No way.

 

LIZ  
You’re completely psycho, you threw a drink in Sophie’s face! You’re crazy!

 

BRIANNA walks over to LIZ and looks down on her.

 

BRIANNA  
I threw the drink at Sophie because she and her friends were calling you a slut for flirting with Boy Rory. That’s how it works in my slutty gypsy world. You don’t judge your friends and you stand up for them no matter what.

 

BRIANNA walks out, her head held high.

 

RORI fiddles with the bun wrapper as SANDY sits in shocked silence, LIZ breathing heavily.

 

LIZ  
Wow, Rori. For the first time in your life, you’ve decided to shut up.

 

RORI looks away, as LIZ huffs and storms out of the room.

 

SANDY silently cries as RORI quietly gets up.

 

RORI  
It’s just… I have this gym thing… So…

 

She quickly exits, leaving SANDY alone to stare at the ceiling for a few quiet moments.


	6. CLIP SIX: "Who Are You?"

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 16TH, 17:33**

 

_“I’m Not The Only One” by Sam Smith_ plays over evening shots of the city.

 

EXT. BRYAN’S HOUSE

 

SANDY knocks on the door, quick and hard. 

 

She waits for a few long moments, but there’s no answer.

 

She knocks again, pacing back and forth in front of the house, breathing heavily.

 

SANDY  
[mutters] Fuck.

 

No one comes out.

 

EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD

 

SANDY walks onto the field and sees BRYAN setting a football carefully on the grass, his back to her.

 

He steps backwards, before running forwards and kicking the ball, missing the goal completely.

 

He groans loudly and kicks the ground, making the grass go everywhere.

 

He runs to the stands, where the ball had landed, and picks it up, turning around to finally see SANDY.

 

He sighs loudly and sits down on the stands.

 

She walks over and sits next to him.

 

The music fades out, as BRYAN sighs again.

 

BRYAN  
Okay, Sandy… I’m listening.

 

SANDY  
I just… I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you.

 

BRYAN  
Nothing to do with me? I’m your fucking boyfriend and you… 

 

SANDY  
I kissed Esther. You can say it. It’s not a bad thing.

 

BRYAN  
Yes! It is! You fucking… How long have you known? How long were you planning to lead me on? 

 

SANDY takes a deep breath.

 

SANDY  
I don’t know. I don’t know. I just… I thought you’d cheated on me with Sophie, but there’s so many other things that I don’t know, and I won’t know for a long time, but… I’m sorry.

 

BRYAN  
Wow. Real solid explanation there.

 

SANDY  
If I knew any more, I would tell you.

 

BRYAN  
Do… Do you like her? Esther?

 

SANDY  
I… Yes. I do. I really, really do.

 

BRYAN makes a noise that could either be a laugh or a sob.

 

BRYAN  
It’s… It’s pretty funny. You gave me so much shit because you thought I was with Sophie, but this whole time, you were… And you lied about it? To my face? And I had to find out from fucking Rory!

 

SANDY  
You lied to me first! You said your weren’t with Sophie, but you were!

 

BRYAN  
You lied about not being a lesbian!

 

SANDY  
You’re the one who’s been a dick to me for months!

 

BRYAN  
I have not! Okay?! I’ve never been a dick to you! I love you!

 

There’s a pause. BRYAN starts to cry.

 

BRYAN  
I love you, Sandy. Why would you do this to me?

 

SANDY  
It’s not my fault. It’s not Esther’s.

 

BRYAN  
So it’s mine?

 

He sobs loudly.

 

SANDY  
No! You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I fucked up. I’m sorry. I… I really fucking wish I didn’t do it, okay? 

 

BRYAN  
But you did. You kissed her. You fucking kissed her!

 

He punches the metal bar in front of him, making a loud noise and his fist bleed.

 

SANDY  
Bryan, don’t!

 

She reaches out to his hand, but he yanks it away.

 

BRYAN  
You said… You said you kissed her because you thought I… I cheated on you with Sophie, yeah? Why would you cheat on me just because you thought I cheated on you?

 

SANDY  
I… I just… I wanted an excuse to leave.

 

BRYAN  
[sobbing] Fuck!

 

SANDY  
No, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like--

 

BRYAN  
Sandy, this isn’t about cheating or lying. It’s about me not understanding who you are.

 

SANDY bites her nails in confusion as BRYAN speaks, _“The Good Side” by Troye Sivan_ beginning to play.

 

BRYAN  
Before this year, you were best friends with Sophie and Tara, and I was with Sophie. You wanted to be with me then. All of you football girls did. But now… Now you have your new friends. Friends who are into girls. And now, suddenly, you want to be with a girl too. That’s what I don’t get. You just copy what everyone else is doing, you’re like a fucking sheep. You don’t have your own opinion. I mean, what do you  _ really  _ like?

 

He pauses, as SANDY wipes her tears away.

 

BRYAN  
Who are you?

 

SANDY doesn’t respond.

 

BRYAN  
Exactly. You’re nothing.

 

He gets up and walks off, leaving a small pool of blood beside SANDY as she weeps, completely alone in the massive stands.

 

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

 

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
